


Regret Game: Blissful Ignorance

by Badgirl19524



Series: Regret Game [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is Dead, Gen, I'm Sorry, Jay lived, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgirl19524/pseuds/Badgirl19524
Summary: If life is a game it's a game of regret. It doesn't matter how much you wish to change it or how sorry you are for what you did. What's done is done and you must live with the consequences.Jay has moved forward through the past.





	Regret Game: Blissful Ignorance

Morning light was peeking over the hills as Jay quietly walked up through the graves, he couldn't stand to go before morning, and he hoped the sun would help chase out the chills running down his spine. He jumped a bit at all of the noises, still paranoid as always, but he calmed himself down quickly. With nervous steps he got closer to his destination, and on the glittering marble grave he stopped at read the words, “Here lies Brian Thomas may he rest in peace,” Jay awkwardly put down the rose he had carried here for him.

“Uh, hey… Brian… it's been a while.” He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes darting around to be sure there wasn't anything or anyone that was around to hear him just chatting with a grave. He only visits Brian once a year, he'd known Brian a while, but they weren't that close, he was closer to Alex, who he had visited yesterday, it was a long drive to the graveyard his family uses, so he didn't have time to stop by here. Tim, he visited more often. Tim had sacrificed himself for him, and he had long heart to heart conversations with him. It's where he went to vent, where he went to calm down, where he went when he missed that guiding hand and soothing reassurance that everything would be okay. He lived by that principal now. Everything is going to be okay. It's what he told his viewers before signing off for good. But he wasn't at Tim’s grave now, he was standing over Brian awkward, without much to say.

So the man carefully sat in the dew covered grass and sighed. “I wish I would have known it was you helping me, all that time, it was you… It was, kinda creepy, and super cryptic, but honestly I'd have never made it without your guidance… just like Tim. I'm not a leader, I'm a sheep, I-” a bird fluttered over head and made Jay jump. He took a deep breath and let it out, then another, nice and slow, let it out, slowing his heart down from being startled. “I'm pathetic on my own.” He sighed, resting his face in his hands, groaning. “I wish I had more to say than my repeated message, and more self deprecation, but I'm bad enough with two way conversations, let alone, talking to myself.” Jay couldn't help but remember back to his conversations with Jessica, before she disappeared, he had really screwed those up.

He changed the topic, “You remember Jessica, right? She played in the movie, and she was nice. Amy’s friend. You… You tried to save her, but…” His ears rang with old gun shots, she screamed, she was gone. “You know what happened… Sorry to bring it up…” Jay started to pull up the grass to give his nervous fingers something to do. “How- how is Tim? I bet he's with you. You two were… close.” That was an understatement. They dated in college, they were very close, Tim had tried to keep them together, and from all of the work they did together in the masks, he's sure that Tim accomplished it, up until the day he died. It caused a slight twinge in his heart, he had never really got the chance to tell Tim how much he cared about him. Of course he knew the boundaries, Tim was fine, and Jay was glad to just be friends with him, to lean against him when he was weak, and hold Tim together when he was strong. “I miss him, you know? I wonder if he misses me sometimes. Misses the way things were, misses life. Do you? I guess you can't answer me, but I'm sure if you could you'd say no. You were good, and good people go to good places, you and Tim deserve to be happy as you are, and I really hope you are… Don't get me wrong, I never wanted to step in on you two, I saw you in college, you two were so typical and gross, in a cute way, like when little kids hold hands and have crushes. But I still liked him too, maybe I was desperate and he was comfort, but you know how he gets that soft slow voice, tells you it's okay, tells you you're okay… I think anyone would get attached to that.” Jay stopped talking, Tim was past tense.

“He died protecting me, you know? He took a bullet for me. My phone was dead, and I wasn't strong enough to carry him, or maybe he'd be alive right now…. I know you did Alex in, but I can't believe you sacrificed yourself to do it. If I'd known, I'd have never let you, Tim wanted you to live, you know that. I bet he greeted you with a right hook.” Jay laughed and rubbed his jaw as if he might still be bruised from where Tim had flat out decked him when he found out about the YouTube. “He was a fiery spirit, but I'm sure you knew that. You knew him longer, better than I did.” 

Jay smiled warmly, the edge of his face visible on his camera screen that he had sat down beside him. He was unaware that the recording was what the creature wanted, and even as Jay hadn't posted any of them in years, it still showed up in the footage sometimes, in the very back, behind a few trees. He ignored it, took medication for the symptoms, and lived relatively normally, working a job from his new home. “I wish that you and Tim were still here,” the video distorted, “it would be better if I didn't always feel alone, but I'm doing okay.” In the corner of the footage a tall man appeared. “I haven't told you about how I'm doing, have I?” Jay asked. “Well, everything is fine-” the video cut out.


End file.
